


Winter Kisses

by imafoxylilringirl, SallyWhite92, TrashburgerBiz



Series: Holidays and Special Occasions by The Dumpster Crew [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafoxylilringirl/pseuds/imafoxylilringirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz
Summary: Shorts of our OCs, AUs and main characters for the Winter Holidays: Solstice,  New Year, Valentine's





	Winter Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/gifts).



“We have to remember to get you back to your armor soon. We need to make sure your glove is fully charged before midnight,” Salina reminded him for the umpteenth time as they did shopping. Reminding herself more than him.

Knight had listened to her all the other times. He listened to her now. He would listen if she told him again. But he would be the first to admit that for the last few days his mind had been on something else. The marvel on his paw. It had actually been perfected. His gauntlet.

He had a true holiday for the first time in his life. He never asked for much. Most years when Lady Skylar made a festive Solstice celebration for their small “family” he had a feeling that it was too much. But NOTHING had ever compared to this year. He had more than he could have asked for. More than he had ever allowed himself to believe possible. His freedom.

It was only a few hours out of the day. But it was freedom. It was his. And he milked every second he could of it.

It had started when he met the other hyena. What would it had been like if they hadn’t met that day? What if his superiors found that she was too much trouble instead of just the right amount? What would have been the point of having this item without first having that chance encounter? He would have been able to fit in with other mammals… at least in appearance. But the true freedom. She had given him that.

“For the New Year kiss tradition, Milady?” He asked.

“Yes,” Salina said with her happy smile as she hung on him. Both of them weighed down with shopping bags.

“I never understood it. But, then again I never had someone to kiss.”

“I was always told it you should bring into the New Year what you want to be doing all year around.”

“I would very much like that to be what this next year is.”

Salina laughed. “I know you would.”

She kissed him deeply. “I hope you know I would too. You know… I’ve never rang in the New Year with a kiss, either. I always do it with a new game. Writing code. Writing scripts. Playing music. Sometimes on my own. Sometimes with friends I have always had. Never… like this.”

Never with someone like him. She was ready to say. She had always had freedom. She had a knowledge of her feelings and knew before him she had never been so ready for this fall. She was always planted and steady when it came to her “romantic” endeavors. He wasn’t something she just wanted for a little fun. They had been partnered for these last few months and she had never wanted something to continue so much. Deeper than a few nights of fun. He was lifetime level.

His body heated up in a blush, though he couldn’t really feel it. He could hear the blood rush into his ears. He had liked these last few days. The contact he could have with not only her but with his friends. Hugs, paw shakes, fist bumps. But mostly his interactions with her. Most of the time in the glove was being held and stroke by her, cuddling while fully or half clothed. It had all been so overwhelming to have had any contact with her. He wouldn’t bring up his desire for more. He was a gentlemammal and it would be uncouth. He was so touch staved from a lifetime of his unusual form of isolation. Maybe soon they would have a talk about this.

It was the sense that he was asking for too much, too soon. He was far from greedy, but still he would be lying if he said that love making wasn’t on his thoughts a great number of times in the last few days. Then again, it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought of it over the course of the last few months. But now… it was a literally touchable concept.

“So, I figure after the actual countdown that everyone probably start to retire to their own apartments about 00:30. That’s probably pass Savage’s bed time. We will probably stay up a bit longer a couple more hours with those special drinks Endymion and Phoebus gave us for Solstice.” Salina chattered on.

She was feeling a little nervous. She had the same feelings as him. She liked that the last few months that had her building a bond that was far more than sexual. But it was still a need she had and on her thoughts. She was usually someone who went after what she wanted in sexual situations. She wanted him to tell her when he was ready. She had to think about his needs right now. His time outside of his armor was still so sparse. He had so much to learn, had limits to find out.

They started to head back to the ZIA apartments. They had spent most of the holiday with her bunny family, mother, models and artists she worked with. It was big enough that it would have been too curious if Salina wasn’t at her old apartment at all times it would have been suspicious. Solstice was a big holiday after all. She always spent them telling stories and finding interspersion for the career she had always been so passionate about. Now they had to return to the serious work… well as serious as they could make her.

But they were allowed a last hurrah with the, much smaller, ZIA family.

They arrived and went to their apartment. She unwrapped the scarf from him and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Getting in practice for tonight?”

“Practice does make perfect after all.”

____

The apartment was decorated with ribbons, flowers and banners. There was food and drinks to suit everyone’s tastes and needs. Salina occasionally took up an instrument or another to entertain their guest.

Knight accompanied her with the piano at times since he was mostly still in his armor until about the last half hour before the count down. Mostly he was content in watching her. He always enjoyed just watching her. He was enamored with her talent, charm and beauty since first meeting her. It amazed him to see how many different ways it formed.

Salina and Cody bonded over drinks and tormenting their loves with their shared sense of humor. They occasionally allowed themselves to cause a ruckus as they tend to when together.

Salina talked to Bella about the holiday parties and spending time with her mostly bunny friends. They talked about the great amusement over not really knowing each other before Salina came to work with the ZIA, despite the fact that Bella was acquainted with her godmother.

But of course Salina spent a great deal of time close to Knight. She sat on him, next to him and found ways draped herself over him somehow or another. In his armor and out they were usually in some contact or another.

Knight was happy for the contact it had been such a missing thing. He was a protector but when she held him or when he held her he felt like he was the one being kept safe.

At about fifteen minutes before they started music and they slow danced. He was a quick learner. The apartment filled with her familiar laughter as his massive, gentle frame lifted her, spun her and dipped her. He loved her laugh. Every single one. He had learned the difference between nervous and humor a while back.

Knight leaned in and kisses Salina softly.

“Practice?”

“Practice makes perfect.”

Salina laughed and touched the line of their heads together. She truly loved this mammal. She never expected to find this kind of fairy tale love. She always put passion into the things that she did. She thought she knew what love was when she had her friends, work and family. She only found out she was learning before he came into her life.

As the countdown began Salina leaped up and held onto her massive champion. Knight’s gold eyes locked on her deep amber and he held his lady close and deeply kissed her when the countdown reached three and didn’t come back up for air well into a minute of the New Year.

Salina panted a warmth and dizziness not from alcohol raised in her.

“That is DEFINITELY how a year needs to be spent.” Salina pulled him into another kiss.

____

Around 4 A.M. Salina woke up in a panic. Had Knight gotten back in his armor? She had to go to the bathroom. Had Knight gotten back in his armor?! He wasn’t in bed. WHERE WAS KNIGHT?!

She remembered bits and pieces of the last few hours but it was mostly a blur. She had offered her guest one last drink, some of her Solstice present. Her and Knight cuddled and drank for another hour. They had a bit more than they needed but not too much to be sick. But apparently enough to be paranoid when she woke up in the middle of the early morning.

She spotted the armor and sighed, knowing the difference between being occupied and not. She walked passed him and went to the bathroom and came back, kissing the cold metal cheek.

“Are you alright, Lady Salina?” Knight asked, grogginess and worry in his voice. “Your heart rate is so high.”

“I just woke up and worked myself into a worry, my Knight.” She was feeling silly that the last thing that had happened was the thing she forgot. She remembered now all the laughing and heat in her face and body. Turning to her side to watch him go to his suit after the alarms ruined a really close moment. Her heavy eyes closing and then waking up in a panic with him right in front of her.

“Happy New Year, darling.” She lifted up his visor and gave him a last kiss for the next few hours.


End file.
